


Band of Idiots

by frombrooklyntoouterspace



Series: Band of Idiots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1925, Asthma attack, Asthmatic Reader, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Becca Barnes being a sweetheart, Becca a mother hen, Bucky and Steve being Y/n's protectors, Bucky being a protective older brother, Captain America - Freeform, Coney Island, F/F, F/M, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid reader, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Project Rebirth, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickly Reader, Skinny Steve Rogers, Some recreational drinking, Steve is an Angsty Little Shit, The Howlies being good bros, There is angst and real sad material here guys, They all love eathother but will not admit it, WW2, Y/n being awe-stricken by Bucky cause why not, a funeral, death of a minor character, lady liberty - Freeform, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frombrooklyntoouterspace/pseuds/frombrooklyntoouterspace
Summary: Y/n and Steve have been best friends for as long as they could remember. When Bucky is added to the equation, they get up to all kinds of trouble. Feelings are discovered, denied, and hidden. Friends are found and then lost. There is war and there is love, neither is fair.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/ Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/ Reader
Series: Band of Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. July

I was a runty little kid growing up, just like my neighbor, Stevie. I was always sick, and I was so skinny that it scared my mama. My poor health and my small size did nothing for me, but it never stopped me. If you asked anyone that knew me, I was ten times more stubborn than my Stevie. Thick as thieves, us two. We did anything and everything together. 

Our mamas both worked at the hospital together. I stayed with Stevie most nights because they had late shifts, not to mention Papa was a mean drunk. He would never watch us, just wake up and yell, maybe slap us around a bit. I’d do all of my work with Stevie, play on the fire escape with him, and curl up in his bed at the end of every day. 

It was nice, it just being us two. 

Everything was wonderful as it could be. Every day was the same things, but they never got old. A case of pneumonia or the flu here and there spiced things up, not to mention the random asthma attacks. But sometimes I craved a little more. 

I know, it sounds silly. I wanted more adventure, maybe even a new friend to add to our duo. 

Stevie got really sick the night after he turned 7. He had come down with something that could kill both of us if we weren’t careful. Mama said I had to stay home until he got better. This left me real uneasy. He was my best guy, we were never apart, and all of a sudden I couldn’t see him at all. It made my skin crawl and I hated it. 

I sulked around the apartment for 4 days before Papa got sick of my long face. He got so annoyed with me that he put me on the fire escape and locked the window up tight. Boy, did that grind my gears. I just missed my Stevie, and then Papa wanted rid of me. 

I sat on the landing for 2 hours with my arms hugged tight to my chest and a scowl across my face before something jerked me out of my brooding. 

A girl, about the same age as me, with steely blue eyes, plopped down beside me. She had this quizzical look on her face and her eyes shone bright in the Brooklyn heat. 

“My name’s Rebecca Barnes, but Buck and Mama call me Becca. You can call me Becca, too. What’s your name, Grumpy-pants?” she teased gently, poking my side. 

I rolled my eyes at her remark, but I softened at her touch. I looked her up and down, taking in her bright energy and her curly brown hair. I unfurled my arms and smiled shyly at her. My fingers brushed the trousers I’d stolen from Stevie, plucking at a string without noticing. All I could do is be scared she wouldn’t want a loser like me to play with. 

Stevie woulda told me to go for it. Woulda said I needed a new friends anyways. I decided to go for it. 

“I’m Y/n. Mama and my Stevie call me Minnie, not Grumpy-pants. Wanna play?” I asked hesitantly. I didn’t meet her eyes entirely. 

I fully expected her to say no, and much to my surprise, she didn’t say anything. In fact, she just nodded excitedly and grabbed my hand. She yanked me to my feet and set off up the fire escape. I followed behind her, stumbling every couple of steps. 

Jeez, she moved quickly. 

All I could see were her curls bouncing as she raced up the steps. She came to a stop suddenly, and I slumped onto the landing, wheezing a little bit. 

I put my hands on the metal and tugged myself up the last step. 

Mama doesn’t let me climb much because it takes so much out of me. I could feel the energy leaving my body. The heat just sucked it right outta me. 

I shuffled into a seated position, breathing heavily. I put my hand up to ask for a second, and Becca looked at me with a deep concern in her eyes. 

She settled on the floor next to me, and studied me carefully. She could hear my chest rattling and wheezing. Most people would pity me, but Becca just waited for me to settle my lungs. She wasn’t rude or impatient. She just sat and made sure that I was okay. 

My heart felt funny. No one but Stevie or Mama was this nice to me, ever. 

“Are you okay, Minnie?” she prompted, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I just nodded and gave her a weak smile. My breathing was still a little sketchy, but not too bad. Not enough to worry. I straightened my spine a little and placed my hands on my thighs. I rocked forward a little to try and stand, but Becca had already shot up and held out her arm for me. I hoarsely whispered my thanks and leaned into her. She guided me to the window of her cool apartment and took me to the couch. I flopped gracelessly and pressed my wrist to my forehead. 

“Got asthma” I weakly explained, pressing my eyes closed tightly. 

She nodded like she knew already. She shuffled off past me. I heard a glass clink and the faucet running. She came back with a wet rag and a glass of water. She nudged my arm away from my face, replacing it with the rag, and set the water in my hand. I sipped silently as she studied me. It was almost as if she did this often. I shooed the thought from my head when I heard the tip tap of shoes on the floor. 

“Bex? That you?” called the boy in the doorway. His eyes shifted between us girls, curious as to who was on his couch. 

Becca gave him a “leave it alone” look and his features softened. He was very pretty. I could tell that he was a little bit older by his height and how he spoke to her. His arms were crossed over his chest casually. His eyes were the same piercing blue as Becca’s and his dark hair was perfectly styled. They must be brother and sister. 

My study of him was interrupted by his voice floating over the room. He was introducing himself. Something about James. I didn’t really catch it. My head was too fuzzy. I blinked dumbly and just from that he knew I hadn’t heard anything he said. He waved his hand up to snap me out of my daze. My attention was fully on him. 

“The name is James Buchanan Barnes. I hate James and Buchanan. Call me Bucky, please” he said with a soft sort of arrogance in his tone. He was gentle, but full of himself. A real brother. 

That one moment, unbeknownst to any of us, had changed all of our lives for good.


	2. Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n settles in and gets to know her new friends, Becca and Bucky. The fun eventually comes to an end when she decides to go back home. When she gets there, she sees something that will change the course of her life

Bucky had spoken a total of 18 words to me. 

18 words and all I wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I sat there with my mouth hanging open like a fish. He was just so damn pretty.

His gentle tone and caring eyes reminded me of Stevie. Even though I took care of him, I was his best gal. If anything were ever to hurt me or make me cry, he’s be the first one swinging at it. Well, unless it was Papa, then he and Miss Sarah would just quietly patch me up. They both gave me this feeling that this is what home feels like, and I’d known Bucky for all of a minute.

When he made his way over to the couch and plopped down beside me, sandwiching me between Becca and himself, I could tell he was full of questions for the strange girl wheezing on his couch. 

His whole body was turned to face me and his palms were pressed down onto his thighs. He was trying to be as nonthreatening as possible, as if I were going to spook and bolt. Not that I could bolt anywhere at that moment.

He took a deep breath and met my eyes. His gaze was full of innocence, kindness, curiosity, and a hint of protectiveness while mine was shy. He studied my face, taking in my freckles, bony cheeks, chapped lips, and pale skin. He furrowed his brows at the bruise under my left eye that looked strikingly similar to a hand print. His jaw became clinched and it did not ease until he took a deep breath to speak.

“What happened?” he asked calmly, eyes swirling darkly and flickering from mine to my bruise.

I shook my head silently, covering my face self-consciously. 

“‘s nothin’“ I mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

He reached over and closed his fingers around my stick-like wrist. He tugged my hand away from my face gently and dropped my wrist into my lap, along with the subject. My chest felt thick and his whole body was tense. 

“This is Y/n, Buck. I found her pouting on the fire escape” Becca interjected with a chipper tone, snapping the tension is half. 

I giggled at her and pushed her arm weakly. I was not pouting. Okay, maybe I was. But I had every right to. 

Bucky looked at me quizzically, and his eyebrows pulled together slightly. I shook my head and fell into a fit of quiet laughter. 

His face was one of confusion as the two girls in front of him dissolved into snickering idiots. We only laughed harder when we met his gaze. 

My head was thrown back and tears were streaming down my face. For the first time in a week, I was truly joyous. With Stevie sick, I felt so lonely and empty. 

Not even a full hour with Becca and Bucky and I was glowing like the Coney Island ferris wheel. A light feeling settled in my chest as our ruckus died down. 

\-----

We sat for hours talking. I cuddled up to Bucky and Becca had her legs strewn over my lap. Bucky braided my hair and stole a flower off of the table to put behind my ear. 

It made my heart glow. He didn’t even ask, he just told me that my hair was a mess and did it for me. Stevie didn't do that. 

I told them about Momma’s job at the hospital. They told me that their Momma, Miss Winnie, worked with Momma and Miss Sarah. We were all so excited that our Mommas were friends.

I withheld Papa’s drinking habits when they asked about him. I didn’t say much, and my silence worried them, especially Buck who kept eyeing my bruise. 

I quickly changed the subject and told them about Stevie and his habit of picking fights and taking punches. Bucky scoffed and grumbled about how a little guy like him shouldn’t be doing any of that. 

I found out that they have younger siblings that stay down the hall with Mrs. Macdunough. Bitsy or Elizabeth is the baby, Marta is two and is always fight with Maxxy, short for Maxine. Maxxy is four and doesn’t like to share her toys. Bucky is the oldest and only boy. He’s a bit protective because of it, but he’s a sweetie. 

Bucky likes plums, and Becca likes strawberries. Stevie likes green apples. I personally like cherries. Bucky told me he’d nab me some. I blushed and grinned until my cheeks hurt. This boy is a real charmer. 

All I could feel was contentment. My heart glowed and my skin shined. I was buzzing to tell Stevie that I’d made us some new friends, but I sank a little remembering that he was one good sneeze away from meeting his Pop. I tried not to think about it, but it was hard. 

Bucky saw my demeanor shift and gave me a kind glance while Becca yammered on about her favorite rides at Coney Island. I squeezed his hand in thanks; this didn’t escape the notice of Becca. She smirked, but we didn’t see. 

We all jumped when the door swung open and four people clambered through the apartment door. Maxxy and Marta were loudly arguing over a doll, and Bitsy was fussing in Ms. Winnie’s arms. She sighed and placed her purse on coat rack at the door. Her whole body was tense and tired. She had a long day, and everyone but the baby could tell. 

“Buck, Bex, who’s our guest? Is she staying for dinner?” she scanned my face which held a scared expression. 

I was cheery red, being caught cuddled up to Becca and Bucky. I barely knew ‘em and I was laying all over ‘em. I covered my face, and Becca told Miss Winnie who I was and what happened. Bucky coaxed my hands away from my face as she came and crouched in front of me. She handed Bisty off to Becca and grabbed my hands. 

“Are you okay, sweetie? Your Momma would kill me if you weren’t” she joked with a smile like diamonds. 

I nodded and smiled weakly. Bucky hugged me closer to his chest. He knew I was being skittish and provided me with some much needed comfort. Becca confirmed that I’d been fine for hours. 

Miss Winnie ran her thumb over my cheek and gave my face a pat. She stood up with a wink and waltzed over to the record player. She dropped the needle and danced her way into the kitchen. 

I turned to Bucky and buried my face in his chest with an embarrassed groan. He chuckled and gave me a tight squeeze. I cuddled up to him for a second and took a deep breath before shimmying out of his grip. I pushed Becca off of me and swung my legs off of the couch. His eyebrows were furrowed. 

“I gotta go. Momma should be home, and Daddy won’t be happy if I’m gone much longer” I offered. 

He quickly followed me and announced that he was walking me home. He went and kissed his Momma’s cheek. She bade us a farewell and ruffled his hair. I leaned down to give Becca a hug goodbye and she crushed me against her. I patted her shoulder and wheezed a little until she let me go with a pout. Miss Winnie glared at her and shot me a big grin. Before I could say another word, Bucky whisked me out the door and started off down the hall. 

We walked arm in arm down the stairs and I leaned on him for support. He kept a tight grip on me and walked slowly to keep me from getting tired. It warmed up my heart, but I had very little time to acknowledge the sensation. 

My stomach dropped when I hear the screaming coming from what could only be my apartment. 

My grip on his arm tightened painfully, my hands going snow white by the time we reached the cracked door. He swallowed thickly, hesitant to continue towards the horrible noises, but I couldn’t stop myself. I pushed the door all the way open, and I froze completely.

Everything happened in slow motion. 

Papa’s hands were around Momma’s throat and her face was violently purple, her eyes were glassy and empty. He was screaming at her and shaking her lifeless body in his hands. 

Useless. Ugly. Bitch. 

The words coming out of his mouth tore through my brain, repeating over and over again. He didn’t see us in the door, thankfully. I felt Bucky dragging me away from them and back up the stairs. 

I was numb. I’d lost all ability to think, move, or speak. I couldn’t seem to remember how to breathe. Something was running hotly down my face, choking me. 

I barely noticed that we’d made it back up the stairs into Bucky’s apartment. Bucky was hollering, Miss Winnie was holding me, and the little girls were totally silent. I clung to Miss Winnie’s apron for dear life, like she was going to go up in smoke. She rocked me silently with tears running down her face. 

All I could do was whimper and cry for my momma.


End file.
